Fleeting Moments
alternate title: sebastion enigma said saple rights Sunlight dripped from the sky and cascaded across salty waters, the surface shimmering with vibrant hues. It trickled between gaps in the treetops and tentatively nourished the plants hidden beneath the leafy shades. Sapphire reached a wing towards a stream of gold and gave a shiver of delight as her scales were bathed in comforting heat. The islands of the Kingdom of Sea were most definitely unlike her home in the rainforest, but the familiarity of warmth and sunlight were almost enough to consider them as such. There was a rustle behind her and she turned to see Maple emerging from the brambles, her face contorted in deep thought. At her appearance, Sapphire abandoned her suntime to kiss her in greeting, before pulling away to grin and bounce from one talon to the next. “Does your face ever hurt from smiling so much?” the MudWing hybrid asked jokingly, settling herself down comfortably on Sapphire’s rock perch. Sapphire smacked her lightly, although it only seemed to be cause for her smile to grow wider. “I don’t know, does your face hurt from frowning all the time?” she countered. “Touché,” Maple replied and she shuffled closer, leaning into into her side as she rested her head on her shoulder. “You’re just lucky that you’re cute or I would’ve clawed it off a long time ago.” “You really know how to charm a girl,” giggled Sapphire. “I was just about to have some suntime before you so rudely interrupted me.” Maple shrugged. “I’d like to think I’m much more important than suntime.” “And you’d be right.” They shared another kiss, this one longer than the last. Once again, Sapphire was the one to pull away. She didn’t end the physical affection there, however. Instead, she grabbed one of Maple’s fore talons to rub soothing circles on her palm. To her amusement, a strangled purr immediately left her girlfriend’s throat. “So how’d the meeting go?” Maple gave an irritated snort. For the past few weeks, Sapphire had been coaxing her into visiting Mist, to restore their once loving relationship into less of a tattered one. She had obviously been more than reluctant; the pair hadn’t exactly left on positive terms. She’d done it anyway because it was Sapphire that had asked and she was willing to do almost anything she asked if it made her happy. “I wanted to stab everyone,” she answered curtly, her lips pulling into a tight frown. Sapphire ticked. “As long as you don’t get blood on your scales. We do have dinner reservations in a few hours. I don’t exaaaactly think the staff would appreciate it.” At her words, the frown left the other’s face and converted to a grin. She chuckled softly. “Love you for enabling me, Laughy Sapphy.” “I love you, too, Maple.” Maple cleared her throat and pulled her talon away. “So about that suntime…? Can we-? Do you want to-?” “Cuddle?” Sapphire provided helpfully, pleasurably amused for the second time that day by her flustering. She layed down and lifted a wing, allowing her the space to creep closer and snuggle beneath it. When she did, she snatched back her talon and cupped it in hers. “With you? Anytime.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)